


Dimple

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dimples, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was months before Gavin realized his folly. It was during a lunch, when he, Michael, Lindsay, and Barbara went out to eat together. Barbara and Gavin sat together, the other two seated opposite. The blonde next to him had just made one of her ridiculous puns, but it was enough to get everyone giggling. That's when he saw it. The one, cute little indentation on Michael's left cheek as he laughed.</p><p>He was gawking, utterly flabbergasted that he'd somehow missed it. Michael was the rare case, having just one dimple on his left cheek, and it was unbelievably adorable. He must've been staring because Barbara nudged him and he got back to reality. "Michael, you have a dimple!" he sputtered out, the rest of the table laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimple

It wasn't a weird thing... right? Dimples were cute. Utterly cute. On the right person, it multiplied their cuteness ten fold. Gavin just happened to really like them, he'd never dated a girl without them. In fact, it was often the dimples that won him over to dating some of them, shallow yes, but he couldn't help it. He thought it was utterly adorable.

He was a bit disappointed when he moved to Texas and none of his coworkers had them, so he had no one to faun over. When Michael first joined them, he hoped that perhaps, the newcomer would have them. It took days to find out, it seemed like the man was always scowling or yelling, so he couldn't see. During a Let's Play a few days later, Gavin peeked over when he saw Michael laughing. No dimple, though he was still pretty cute when he actually smiled.

It was months before Gavin realized his folly. It was during a lunch, when he, Michael, Lindsay, and Barbara went out to eat together. Barbara and Gavin sat together, the other two seated opposite. The blonde next to him had just made one of her ridiculous puns, but it was enough to get everyone giggling. That's when he saw it. The one, cute little indentation on Michael's left cheek as he laughed.

He was gawking, utterly flabbergasted that he'd somehow missed it. Michael was the rare case, having just one dimple on his left cheek, and it was unbelievably adorable. He must've been staring because Barbara nudged him and he got back to reality. "Michael, you have a dimple!" he sputtered out, the rest of the table laughing.

"Yeah Gav, thanks for pointing out the shit I've had literally my whole life, never noticed before. Are you seriously just noticing now?"

"I sit on your right! I never see the left side of your face when you smile, I had no clue!"

"Oh. Well is it really that big a deal?"

"Sure it is! Dimples are adorable! I can't believe I've missed yours this whole time."

The girls were giggling over their conversation, Michael flushing a little. "You think just dimples are cute, you little freak?"

"No! People who have dimples, they're just so cute. Thousand times cuter than anyone without them."

"Hey!"

Both the girls spoke up at that, and Gavin flustered. "Ladies, that doesn't make you not lovely!"

"It just means you think Michael is way cuter. Got it."

The girls cracked up as the two men stared at each other awkwardly, blushing a little. The rest of the lunch was a bit odd, the girls randomly bursting into laughter as the boys ate quietly, embarrassed.

\---

Since that day, Gavin tried to catch Michael's smiles as often as he could, trying to make him smile and laugh in anyway he could, when he was able to see his full face. He'd even gone so far as to one time switch seats with Ray, just before a Let's Play. Michael had gone to the bathroom hurriedly before they started, sitting down without looking at anyone when he got back. "Alright let's go." he put his headphones on, and he could hear his coworkers talking, albeit slightly muffled. 

Someone said something stupid and it was enough to get him grinning, though it disappeared when he heard a breathy 'Michael..' to his left. He turned his head, going wide-eyed as he realized Gavin was sitting in Ray's spot. "What the fuck Gavin?! You fucking dimples freak, get back in your own chair!"

The rest of the crew cracked up as Gavin pouted, eventually switching back to his normal spot, though he whined about it for the rest of the game. 

\---

"Seriously Gavin, what is up with the fucking dimples thing? Can't you just let it go? I don't even have two."

"Having just the one makes you all the more special, Michael. I know it's weird but don't you have this one thing you like to see in a person that makes you happy? Like people with pretty eyes or cupid bow lips or something like that?"

Michael shrugged, leaning back in his chair. It was late at night now, only he and Gavin left finishing up a couple videos. He swiveled to face Gavin, shrugging again. "I can't really think of anything specific I look for in a person." Gavin humphed, rolling his eyes.

"But you can still understand what I mean by it, right?"

"I guess. But Gav, it kinda feels weird when you keep complimenting me and shit, you just like my dimple, so I dunno... it feels fake."

"Michael, I've thought you were cute long before I realized you had a dimple!"

There was silence, as Gavin clapped a hand over his mouth, panicking in his mind as he replayed his words in his head. He'd just told his best friend and closest coworker that he found him cute. Blatantly. He lowered his head, clutching it a bit and trying to figure out what to say to fix it.

"Really?"

All that was needed was that question, Gavin quickly straightening up and looking at Michael, who was frozen in place, cheeks red as he looked at Gavin, waiting for a denial. Did this mean he liked being called cute?

"R-Really." Gavin mumbled, his own cheeks starting to flush. Michael sighed, standing up and pushing Gavin a little. "What?" the Brit asked, confused.

"Get up."

He did, and Michael took his seat, taking over his editing. Gavin sat down in Michael's, still confused. The other glanced over, smiling a little, his beloved dimple showing. "You better make me damn happy tonight Gav."

The other's blush darkened as he grinned. "Don't I always, Michael?"


End file.
